Crossing Paths
by a347bridge
Summary: Percy and Annabeth cross paths with Sadie and Carter. They embark on a perilious journey to save Egypt, Greece, and Rome. New and old characters. This story takes place after the Heroes of Olympus Series and The Serpant's Shadow. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfic! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

My life is not average, normal, or typical. Any assumptions someone makes about me are usually far from the truth. I am Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, slayer of Kronos, and one of the seven of the Great Prophecy and my life is about to get even weirder.

It all started on a cool September evening. I was on a date with Annabeth to celebrate the end of the second Giant War. She was staying at Camp Half-Blood for the winter to supervise the final renovations on Olympus. When she told me this at the end of the summer I was totally psyched to get to spend more time with her.

I picked up Annabeth from camp in my new car, a Camry, that my mom had bought me for my eighteenth birthday. She walked up looking prettier than ever.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," Annabeth greeted me.

I replied," Hey to you too."

She laughed as we rode away. We talked intently about the aftereffects of the war, how it would affect camp, Olympus, and the mortal world. Well, mostly Annabeth talked and I listened. Soon enough we arrived at the restaurant I had picked out.

It was a small, quiet place in Little Italy. My mom and I used to go there before I was claimed as a half-blood. I opened the door and we entered silently.

"A table for two please," I told the waiter. He nodded and showed us to a space in the corner.

"This is perfect," Annabeth said.

Our dinner was going amazingly until we saw a fight ensuing outside. A girl and a guy about our age were fighting some kind of sand monster outside. I assumed they were half-bloods. We rushed out to aid them.

"Do you know what monster that is?" I asked Annabeth.

Annabeth looked shaken but replied," I don't know. It looks familiar but I just can't place it. Don't worry we can take it."

She looked pretty worried. Just as we exited the restaurant the teenage boy stabbed the sand monster right in the heart. The thing should've been mortally wounded but sand poured out of the gash and the flesh grew right back in. I pulled out Riptide and charged.

"Who the bloody heck are you?" the girl called to me in a British accent.

"Percy Jackson," I replied.

"Where do you get off fighting ancient Egyptian monsters?" she asked.

"Egyptian? What do you mean?"

"Looks like we've got another trainee Carter," she yelled to the boy whose name was apparently Carter.

I continued fighting along with Annabeth but I was confused by the British girl. She had thought the monster was Egyptian not Greek. Maybe she was just a mislead half-blood or maybe…I kept thinking. Maybe since there were Roman demigods, could there be Egyptian demigods? I didn't know all that much about ancient Egypt but I did know they had gods much like the Greeks and Romans. My thoughts were carrying me away but Annabeth's voice jarred me back to reality.

"Percy! Stab the eye!"

I lifted Riptide. Annabeth had lead the monster to exactly the right spot for me to kill it. I brought the sword down and the sand monster roared in agony. It withered to the ground and dissolved.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here's the second chapter. Yay! I really appreciate those who read the first chapter. Hopefully you'll take the time to read this chapter too. Please? Thank you so much to the two people who subscribed and the one person who reviewed. Also, just so you know, I will probably update once a week. **

**I forgot to do a disclaimer for the first chapter but I definitely do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Kane Chronicles. Rick Riorden owns them.**

Chapter 2

So I killed the sand monster, what now?

I walked over to Annabeth who was leaning on the door to the Italian restaurant. She was looking at the other kids like she was trying to dissect them. That didn't surprise me. Annabeth liked knowing everything and everyone like the back of her hand.

I examined them too now that the fight was over. The girl with the British accent had unruly blonde hair with bright red highlights. She wore weird pajama like white clothes with combat boots. The boy was African American. He had curly black hair and he wore the same strange getup as the girl.

"So," the girl demanded, "Who are you guys and where are you from?"

"I'm Percy," I said," And this is Annabeth. We're both from New York. What about you?"

"I'm Sadie," said the girl.

"Carter."

The Sadie girl then asked," Now that we're all acquainted and everything, can we get to the part about how you guys know about the monsters?"

"Yeah," I replied," That's just what I was thinking. Annabeth why don't you tell the story."

Annabeth began to tell Carter and Sadie about how we ended up at Camp Half-Blood. She talked about our quests, the Titan War, and the Giant War. She then told them that they were probably half-bloods and should come with us to camp.

Carter and Sadie, meanwhile, were exchanging amazed looks. They seemed to be contemplating whether it was true or not. That's probably what I was doing when Chiron first told me that I was a demigod.

"Dude, you think we're half Greek god?" asked Carter.

"If you knew what we've been through you'd know we're not the kids of Greek gods," Sadie added.

This kind of unnerved me but I said," Well then tell us."

Carter and Sadie then proceeded to hand us three cassette tape. Honestly, who uses those things anymore?

"Just find a tape player, listen, and find us if you want to. If you don't, just continue with your life like you never met us," Carter said ominously.

I was about to question them when Carter shoved a card into my hand with his address and phone number. It reminded me eerily of when Grover did the same thing on the bus home from Yancy Academy. Then, when I turned around to demand Carter and Sadie to tell me what was going on, all I saw were two birds, a kite and a falcon, flying off into the sunset.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I decided to update early so, yes, here is a new chapter, earlier than planned. I also have a question for the readers since this is a work in progress. Do you think I should do other chapters in Sadie, Carter, or Annabeth's points of view instead of Percy's? In addition to that I also want to apologize for the last chapter being so short and boring. I hate reading those kind of chapters so I assume you people do too. This chapter will be way more interesting, if not exciting, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO, KC, OR HoO**

Chapter 3

The tapes felt heavy in my tired, sweaty hands. I wondered about Sadie and Carter. They barely told us anything about their past when we told them everything. All they did was give us an old piece of mortal technology. We couldn't even listen to it because we didn't have a tape player. Even if we could listen, what good would it do us? I bet it'd just cause more problems.

"I have an idea," exclaimed Annabeth," Chiron has that old tape player that he listens to some of his old music on. We can go to camp and see if we can use it."

"That's a good idea except then we'd have to tell Chiron about Sadie and Carter," I said.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Well, they might be in danger, or don't want their secret out yet."

"What secret? What do you know about people's secrets?"

"I don't know but I think they were hiding something form us and those tapes are the answer to figuring it out."

"Okay Percy, I hope you're right."

Then we headed back to camp. When we arrived I saw a lot of familiar faces. Everyone looked pretty happy to be done with the Giant War and I was too.

Annabeth and I held hands while we walked up Half-Blood Hill. Soon enough we were at the Big House.

"Operation steal Chiron's tape player," I whispered.

Annabeth gave a quick thumbs up and went in. I followed after her. We quietly snuck up the stairs. Annabeth then put on her invisibility cap. I knocked on Chiron's door. He opened it.

"Percy," he said excitedly," How very nice to see you again, my boy."

"You too," I replied.

"Well, I am going to get ready for the counselor's meeting this afternoon so why don't you and I head downstairs?'

"Okay."

_Perfect _I thought. Now Annabeth will have time to steal the tape player and get it back to my cabin without Chiron even batting an eye. I continued down the stairs with Chiron clip-clopping behind me.

I heard a whisper behind me," Tell Chiron you need to do something. Just make it up. I got it so meet me at your cabin."

"Got it," I said.

Then I proceeded to tell Chiron I really needed to talk to Annabeth and he told me I was excused. I made my way to the Poseidon cabin.

"Oh good, you're here," said Annabeth sounding relieved.

She plugged the tape player into the outlet that Leo had secretly put in the cabin without Chiron's permission for me. Then Annabeth put in the first tape labeled, _The Red Pyramid, _and we listened.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Yes, I know. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I was very busy with school and softball. Thank you to all people who favorited this story and subscribed! Since only one person commented in response to my question about POV I will do what they suggested and alternate POV.**

Chapter 4

Sadie here. My day has been completely rotten. First we encounter a sand monster, then we meet mysterious Greeks, and now I am stuck in a stuffy room with Carter.

How did I end up here? Well, after our grand exit away from the Greeks, we went back to the Brooklyn House. We talked a bit about their story and decided it was true or the Greeks, Percy and Annabeth I think their names were, thought it was true. Then Carter had a brilliant idea to follow them to wherever they went after they left the Italian restaurant in bird form. We told our intiates we had important buisness to attend to, put Zia in charge, and retraced our steps back to the restaurant. The Greeks were still there. They got in a taxi and we followed it. The taxi finally stopped in front of what seemed like an innocent little strawberry farm. _Why would they stop here_ I wondered. Maybe they were hippie farmers who worshipped the Greek gods. They got out of the taxi and walked up past a pine tree into the farm. We flew above them. When we were just above the pine there seemed to be a strange, unnatural wind pushing us back but we got through. Percy and Annabeth then proceeded to enter a big farmhouse. That was when we landed. Carter decided that we needed to sneak into the farmhouse to see what they were up to. So that's what we did. We snuck into the building but we heard someone coming so we hid in a broom closet.

"It's so stuffy in here Carter," I complained.

"Who's Carter?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

It took all my willpower not to scream. When I turned around I didn't see Carter. Instead, I saw a young boy, about my age, wearing all black. I couldn't see his face but I felt I knew him from somewhere.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Nico di Angelo, and who might you be?" the boy questioned.

"Sadie Kane, now tell me what you did with my brother," I exclaimed.

"I don't even know you, how am I supposed to know your brother?"

"I dunno."

"Why are you hiding in this closet?"

"That's what I was going to ask you."

"Well?"

"Swear you won't tell anyone."

"I swear on the River Styx I won't tell anyone."

Now I'm not sure why I trusted Nico considering that I just met him. He just had that kind of trustworthy aura about him. I told him everything. How we met Percy and Annabeth, how we were fighting Apophis, everything.

His only response was, "Wow."

"Yep," I said," You know, I'm not exactly sure where we are."

"We're at a place called Camp Half-Blood. You know how you told me about the Egyptian gods? Well, the Greek gods are real too, so are the Roman gods. Their children live here.

"So are you a child of a Greek god?"

"Yeah, Hades."

"Hades? Isn't he the god of the dead?"

"Yes."

Wow he's a child of a death god too. I should have known. Do all the guys I crush on have to have something to do with death? Did I just say I have a crush on Nico? No, I don't! I swear!

"I really need to find Carter. Can you help me?" I asked.

"Of Course."

We got out of that repulsive closet, thank goodness. One more second in there and I would've suffocated. I followed Nico down the stairs to a room with a ping pong table inside.

I laughed," You wanna play ping pong? I'm amazing at this game. Get ready for your downfall."

Nico looked at me weirdly and said," No, sorry to disappoint you but we're not going to play ping pong. This is where we have counselors meetings."

Man, I was stupid. I was rubbish at ping pong anyways.

"So what are we doing here?" I asked, "We're supposed to be looking for Carter."

"I need to talk to Chiron about you and your brother. A counselors meeting is starting in a few minutes."

"Ooookay. But what about Carter?"

Just then my stupid excuse for a brother walked into the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I'm back. Sorry for the delay but I do have a life. One review said that they didn't want this to be a Sadico fic. I like that pairing but I also like Walt and Sadie and Anubis and Sadie. Honestly, I'm not sure what's going to happen to Sadie's love life in this story. Anyway, the plot of the story isn't going to revolve around Sadie and her love life. Don't expect too much romance.**

"Good gods Carter!" I exclaimed, "Where in the name of Horus were you!"

Carter just stared at me with a blank expression on his face. The idiot. How daft could he be? I looked to Nico for help.

"What Sadie means is that she is wondering where you were while she was in the broom closet," Nico said.

"And who may I ask, are you?" Carter inquired.

"Nico di Angelo."

"How do you know my sister?"

"I was hiding in the same broom closet."

"Why?"

"Okay! Okay! Let's just get to the point!" I exclaimed.

"And the point would be?" asked Carter.

"Where were you?"

"I'll tell you later," he said glancing at Nico.

"You better."

Just then the door creaked behind me. One of the strangest creatures I had ever laid eyes on walked in. The top half of his body looked like a normal middle aged guy but from his torso to his feet, or hooves I should say, he was a horse. My jaw dropped.

The horse man spoke," Nico, who are these young folk you have escorted to camp?"

His voice reminded me of a teacher's or a professor's. That really didn't improve my view of the horse man. I had bad experiences with teachers and professors. They either got me in trouble or bored me to sleep.

"Well, Chiron," I suppose that was the horse man's name," I didn't actually bring them to camp. They got here on their own. They're not half-bloods."

Carter gave me a look that was clearly asking _how much did you tell him?_ I met his eyes and shook my head stating that I'd tell him later.

"What do you mean my boy?" Chiron turned toward us and gave a quizzical look.

"Well," I started," We are Carter and Sadie Kane and we follow the path of the gods."

"Of course," said Chiron although he seemed a bit uneasy," I should have known."

_Of course you should have known. You're the horse professor _I thought. I'm not sure why but this horse man was really irritating me. He talked like he was a gazillion years old and knew everything in the world. I hate people (or horses) like that.

"Nico, why don't you bring Sadie and Carter to Cabin 11 where they can stay," said Chiron.

"Okay Chiron."

Nico led us out of the house into the outdoors. This camp was pretty brilliant. Kids were sword fighting in an arena to my right. To my left was a climbing wall with lava flowing on it. As we walked farther into the camp I began to notice many strange creatures. Teenagers with goat legs were playing volleyball, kids in battle armor were riding on winged horses, and young girls seemed to be melting out of trees in the forest on the border of camp.

When we reached the center of the camp I saw the weirdest collection of buildings I had ever seen. They were all arranged around a campfire in the shape of an Omega. Each seemed to have its own theme even if I couldn't tell what it was. For example the cabin labeled 3 was dedicated to the ocean while Cabin 6 seemed to be a shrine to the geeks of the world. I bet Carter would enjoy staying in that cabin.

We followed Nico to Cabin 11. It was the most normal looking cabin in the whole camp. It looked like a typical ski cabin except that medical symbol (what's it called? Oh yeah, a caduceus) was painted on a sign above the door.

Just then two boys with sandy hair and mischievous grins jumped out from the door and exclaimed, "Welcome to the Hermes cabin!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N OMG! I just finished reading the Serpent's Shadow! It is truly an awesome book! Although the Kane Chronicles will never be as good as Percy Jackson, the Serpent's Shadow almost rivaled some books in the series. I could not put that book down. Thank you, Rick Riorden, for another amazing book. Also, for those who haven't read it, look out for references to the Greek gods and Camp Half-Blood. And there's a reference to Doctor Who on pg. 142 for sci-fi geeks like me. Since I liked the book so much and since there were hints of Rick Riorden making a crossover for PJO and KC, I will change this story to take place after Serpent's Shadow. There was so much in that book I could use to improve the plot of this story.**

**Anyways, hope that rant didn't bore you too much and you read this new chapter I have written. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO OR THE KANE CHRONICLES**

Chapter 6

The tape began to play. Carter started talking.

_We only have a few hours, so listen carefully._

_ If you're hearing this story, you're already in danger. Sadie and I might be your only chance….. _

We continued listening until we were interrupted by Nico bursting into the room. I was kind of annoyed because I really wanted to find out about the Egyptians and their gods. Percy turned off the tape player and I turned to Nico.

He said," First of all, the counselor's meeting is starting. Second of all, I have something really important to tell you before we go."

"What?" I asked.

"Okay. There are these two kids, Carter and Sadie, who just arrived at camp. Sadie told me that they were magicians who follow the Egyptian gods. Chiron seemed to believe them when they told him. I'm suspicious about why they're here though."

Percy and I exchanged looks.

I said," We ran into them in Manhattan. They were fighting a sand monster. We went out to help them because we assumed they were half-bloods. Carter gave us these tapes where they recorded accounts of their adventures. We're listening to them right now."

Nico replied," But why would they come here? I have a feeling it's not a complete coincidence that you guys ran into them. They could be spies."

"Just because they came to Camp Half-Blood doesn't mean they're spying," Percy objected.

"Nico has a point, Percy. Although it's possible they just stumbled on the camp, it's more probable they have underlying motives. If they do we need to find out what they're after before it's too late."

We spent a few minutes arguing about what we should do about the new Egyptian campers when Percy interrupted and said," We're gonna be late for the counselors' meeting."

"Oh shoot," I exclaimed.

The three of us rushed down to the Big House for the meeting. By the time we arrived, all the counselors were seated around the ping-pong table. Everyone was staring, mostly at me because I was rarely late to anything.

Chiron gave us a questioning glance. We sat down in the remaining chairs and the meeting began.

"I have some disturbing news for you all," Chiron said.

Everyone looked nervously around at each other but no one said a word.

"As you know, subsequent to the Titan War three years ago, the titan allies of Kronos were imprisoned. It has come to the gods' awareness that something powerful has allowed the titans to escape their prison."

Chaos broke out. Everybody was talking trying to figure out what was going on. I knew. It had something to do with the Egyptian embodiment of chaos, Apophis. He must be the "something powerful" Chiron was talking about. Based on the way Carter and Sadie had described him in the recordings I deducted that his awakening must have created so much chaos that it even reached the Greek world. By releasing the titans, it would ensure that war would inevitably breakout. Therefore it would create chaos.

Chiron's voice interrupted my thoughts," Now children, calm down. We have defeated Gaea. We have defeated Kronos. I'm sure if we work together we will be able to beat the titans too. The Romans will aid us and perhaps another group will help too."

Now, I had no doubt that the "another group" was the Egyptians but the other counselors, except Percy and Nico, were looking very confused.

Leo asked, "What other group? Do they have way cool superpowers too? Are they super warriors? If so, we will completely annihilate these nasty titans!"

"Well Leo, they do have powers that are not so different from ours. No, they are not super warriors but they do fight extremely well," replied Chiron.

"Who are they?" Lou Ellen demanded.

"They are the House of Life. It is a group that exists all over the world. They follow the Egyptian gods."

"Egyptian gods?" questioned Piper, "Are they real too?"

"Yes, they are very much alive. The Greeks and Egyptians have avoided each other for centuries to prevent war. Now, I fear, we will have to face our differences and collaborate."

"It's kind of like what we did with the Romans," I said, "Except the Egyptian gods are completely different than the Roman gods. The Roman gods are different representations of the Greek gods but the Egyptian gods are different gods altogether."

"What Annabeth says is true. While the demigods may not have trouble with the idea of working with the House of Life, the gods will not be particularly happy with the idea of joining forces with rival gods. However there are two people at this camp who may be able to assist us with this issue. They have the power to act as a bridge between two worlds and bring both pantheons to a diplomatic solution. Nico, will you please bring Carter and Sadie Kane here?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Well, here's a new chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or KC. If I did, I'd be rich and famous which I am not.**

Chapter 7

Annabeth

Everything went black. Suddenly I wasn't in the Big House, I was floating in the midst of nothingness. It sort of reminded me of what it would've been like before the Big Bang. I wasn't necessarily afraid because I'd been in dangerous situations before.

However, I became aware that this situation was unlike any other. As I floated in the blackness an eerie voice began to speak.

"Annabeth Chase, I chose you."

The voice sounded male. It was deep and a bit raspy. And it scared the living heck out of me! I mean, in demigod speak when you are "chosen" it's generally not a good thing.

"I chose you because you are the only one who can complete the task. Use your gift of wisdom. The journey will begin soon. Demigods and magicians must prevail but they can only do it with your help. There is one weapon that can defeat the titans and you must find it."

That's just lovely. This voice is telling me to go complete some task and I don't even know what it is. Not only that, but I can't find out what he's talking about because whenever I try to speak no sound comes out. I can't even think straight. It's like some invisible force is preventing me from doing…well, mostly everything.

My limbs feel like Jell-O so I can't escape. The darkness closes in around me. The voice is silent now. He's no help to me now. What if I die in this forsaken place? Alone and forlorn, with no one to help me? I feel helpless, just like I had when I held the sky, just like I did when Luke became Kronos, and just like I did when Percy left me. Maybe there was hope. I had survived those awful things. There was no reason why I couldn't survive this.

Actually, now that I think about it, I don't know how I got here. One moment I was in the Big House and the next I was here. What if I was being kidnapped? Could it just be a terrible dream? Either one was possible.

Kidnapping was entirely possible, Hera did it to Percy. The voice said I was "chosen" and that's what Hera said to Percy and Jason. It could also be a dream. I'd had realistic dreams before but none were as real as this. I could've passed out during the meeting because the voice wanted to talk to me. Although, he didn't really tell me anything I didn't know already. He just said a few ominous sentences.

Then my consciousness slipped away and I fell away from my thoughts and into a deep sleep.

I woke to someone pounding away at my chest. _Owww _I thought _that hurts._

"She's alive!" I vaguely heard the person say.

"Annabeth," a familiar voice yelled.

Percy ran over to me. I gazed up at his beautiful green eyes.

"I- we thought you were dying."

"Well, I'm sure glad I'm not," I replied.

"Me too."

When he kissed me I felt like I was in heaven. Everything around us was gone. It was just us. All my fears from my dream were gone. It was just us.

We were interrupted by Chiron, who said, "Percy, give the girl some air. Her life force just returned to her."

I didn't exactly want air at the moment but, what was I going to do?

"Let us continue this discussion on the titans. We will need a quest."

Chiron was cut short by the door creaking open and Nico, Carter, and Sadie walking in.


End file.
